peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-11 ; Comments *The third of ten shows in series of prerecorded retrospectives on major bands broadcast while Peel was on holiday in August 1976 (see 1976 Band Retrospectives). Sessions *Roxy Music retrospective Tracklisting :(JP: "Well, tonight, revelers, as we continue to explore the operations of major British groups and their individual members, a band that I first saw early in 1972 at the Hobbit’s Garden in Wimbledon playing support to Genesis…") *Roxy Music: Virginia Plain (7”) Island :(JP: “Roxy Music and their first single, which got to #4 in the summer of 1972. And to #10 in the spring of 1973 went Pyjamarama.”) *Roxy Music: Pyjamarama (7”) Island :(JP: And when I saw the band at the Hobbit’s Garden, Wimbledon, as I mentioned at the beginning of the programme, their guitarist was Davie O’List, ex-Nice and later of Jet, and he was fairly soon replaced by Phil Manzanera, who, prior to being a member of Roxy Music, had been in the band Quiet Sun.) *Quiet Sun: Mummy Was An Asteroid, Daddy Was A Small Non-Stick Kitchen Utensil (LP – Mainstream) Island :(JP: “The marvelously titled ‘Mummy Was An Asteroid, Daddy Was A Small Non-Stick Kitchen Utensil,’ from the LP ‘Mainstream’, which was recorded last year when Quiet Sun were reassembled just for the purpose of making the LP.”) *Phil Manzanera: Frontera (LP – Diamond Head) Island *Roxy Music: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island :(JP: “One of Bryan Ferry’s happiest inspirations I think … Another track now from ‘For Your Pleasure,’ and another big favourite.”) *Roxy Music: Do The Strand (LP – For Your Pleasure) Island :(JP: “And producer John Walters and myself are often to be seen around London exciting the admiration of young girls in our matching Eddie Riff sweatshirts, and these sweatshirts were issued to coincide with the release of the LP ‘In Search of Eddie Riff’ by Andy Mackay, from which this excellent tune is taken.”) *Andy Mackay: The Hour Before Dawn (LP – In Search Of Eddie Riff) Island :(JP: “The single from the LP ‘In Search Of Eddie Riff’ was this number, written by the notable tunesmith Richard Wagner”.) *Andy Mackay: Ride Of The Valkyries (7”) Island :(JP: “Had Andy Mackay been born 50 years earlier, the whole course of European history in this century might have been might have been quite different. … And now a couple more Roxy favourites.”) *Roxy Music: Street Life (7”) Island *Roxy Music: A Song For Europe (LP – Stranded) Island :(JP: “Of all Roxy Music members past and present, the one whose music I enjoy most I think is Eno.”) *Eno: Seven Deadly Finns (7”) Island :(JP: "And that is the excellent Eno with his first solo single from 1974 … one of my favourite records from the year. And I’d like to play you a lot more of Eno’s stuff actually from his three LPs, but we don’t have a lot of time, so I’ll just play you something from the third.”) *Eno: Sky Saw (LP – Another Green World) Island :(JP: “And that’s Eno from his third solo LP … and I hope we don’t have to wait too long for a fourth.”) *Roxy Music: All I Want Is You (LP – Country Life) Island *Bryan Ferry : The ‘In’ Crowd (7”) Island :(JP: “And that’s the languid Bryan Ferry with his own chart biggie… We end this programme dealing with Roxy Music and their various spin-offs from the group with their most recent chart single.”) *Roxy Music: Love Is The Drug (7”) Island File ;Name *1976-08-11 Roxy Music retrospective.mp3 ;Length *57.40 ;Other *Many thanks to Pete! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online